Sounds
by It'sTimeToDance
Summary: When Silver finds an old face in a pub one day, he finds himself a bit more protective then he originally thought. LJ 100 Fanfic challenge.


**Fandom: Treasure Planet**

**Charactors: John Silver, Leland Hawkins. (Mentions of) Jim Hawkins**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt: Sounds**

* * *

In the pub, shadows were indistinguishable from faces, and the music couldn't be held apart from the drunken laughter of the customers. A lone stool could be found, wedged between an old man, his wits barely about him, and another man, fifty or so, with a surprisingly clean-cut image for any kind of person spending time in this here pub.

John Silver took this stool, swinging his metallic leg over and around, slamming his hand across the counter and motioning at the bartender. The man next to him nodded at his arm, "Spacer, I assume."

Silver grumbled, his leg joints stiff. "What gave yeh that idea," he said dryly.

The man chuckled, "Going it for a while, eh?"

Silver nodded, shrugging.

The man extended a hand, "Leland Hawkins."

Silver, both exhausted and irritable, shook the hand without a thought, assuming he'd blow his problems and leave Silver without any trouble. He doubled, however, as he thought of the name.

He squinted, turning on the stool and looking at the man's face, "Hawkins, yeh say?"

The man nodded, gulping a mouthful of whatever was in his mug as though it were water, "Yerself?"

Silver felt an imbalance of thoughts well up in his mind, snaking down into a ball of rage, and for a moment, he honestly wanted to smash a face into the bar stool.

He digressed, however, curious to see where it would go.

"John Silver."

Leland turned to him incredulously, "_The _John Silver?"

Silver made no attempt at friendliness, "Unless there's another I know of."

Leland laughed a great belly laugh, the laugh of someone without a worry to be heard of. John gripped the the handle of the mug.

"And, you'd be the one discovering Treasure Planet?"

John felt his teeth grind together, but nonetheless stayed civil, "Well, I didn't sail the whole ship m'self," he said, "really, the cabin boy did most a'the work."

Leland snorted, "Sure, the cabin boy."

Silver eyed him, "You got a family, Mr. Hawkins?"

The man audibly stiffened, his eyes scanning the bar, "Why you ask?"

Silver shrugged, his face hard, "Curious, is all."

Leland looked at his half filled mug, "I had a family."

At this, Silver suppressed a snort.

"Had?"

Leland shook his head, "Y'know how it is with our type. Can't stay planted fer to long. Get restless."

Silver felt his face burn. He looked around, and realized how close the tavern was to Jim Hawkin's home, less then a few miles.

"So, what, you jus' left 'em?" he asked.

Leland started to get up, "What's it to you?"

Silver began to follow him as he went towards the door, "Remember that cabin boy I told yeh 'bout?"

Leland moved out the door, Silver followed, "What of it?"

Silver began to slow, "Did I mention his name?"

Leland said nothing, kept walking.

Silver went to a stop, the nighttime air chilling his skin, "Jim Hawkins."

The man froze, less then a foot away from Silver. He turned on his heels, and looked at the cyborg incredulously.

"Good boy, that Jim. Had a hard time, at first. Risked his life, saving that crew. He's the one who found that treasure, in fact. Bright kid." Silver started inching closer towards Leland, who remained frozen in his place.

"Had some trouble, at first. Had a hard time back at home. Something 'bout his _father _taking off a while back," he was just inches away from the man, who was dwarfed by the cyborg.

"What do you want from me?" Leland whispered, his knuckles whitened as his grip on his pack tightened.

"Me? I ain't be wantin' anythin'. I just thought someone be wantin' to take responsibility for the things he does."

The moon cast a shadow underneath the smaller man's eyes, showing every bit of his fifty years, and maybe more.

"I have nothing to apologize for," he said weakly.

The man looked every day of fifty. Wide, accused eyes with dark ringlets circling them like coal. He looked concerned for his hide, and nothing more.

He had a son, but it made no father of him.

Silver backed away, shaking his head, "Best be off. Won't be as courteous, next time."

The man looked at Silver once more, before turning and climbing up the rails of a ship lined along the deck, and that was the end of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Part of LJ's 100 Fanfic challenge. I'm boooorrreeed.


End file.
